Survivor
by Tatsumaki Arashi
Summary: The last of the Ryuubi clan is in Konoha. Her whole clan but her mother is dead thanks to the Kyuubi. Her mother abandoned her and died minutes later. Her friend becomes a missing-nin. Her squad members are dead. She goes from Anbu captain to genin. How worse can it get? She shouldn't have asked. It can get much worse. Much.
1. Ryuubi Sora

Every since my clan, the Ryuubi, were massacred because of the kyuubi attack, I've been training a lot to keep my parents memories as well as my clans. My name is Ryuubi Sora. I have two seals on my body: my two wrists. My wrist seals only activate with my blood or my chakra. Inside I have two katanas sealed. One of my swords are called the Tatsumaki and the other Ryuubi. Both are weapons for the clan head. Both can shoot all elements as well as the sub-elements and the minor ones such as darkness and light. What's most special about them is that if anybody else touches them, the black flames of Amaterasu would burn the person's hands.

Because I'm the Ryuubi clan's clan head, I gained all element control without chakra and the Ryuumagan and the Rinnegan. Well really I only gained the Ryuumagan and the Rinnegan was extra. The Ryuumagan allows me to copy any kekkai genkai, as well as any strange abilities such as how Nii Yugito can transform into the Nibi no Nekomata. Another thing is that the Ryuumagan eliminates any downsides to an kekkai genkai, like how the Sharingan makes you blind and how the Byakugan makes you see only 359 degrees. Problem is that the Ryuumagan is only obtained in females and there is only a one in hundredth chance it will activate.

I was able to become a genin, and chunin by age 3. By age 4 I became a jonin. And finally at age 5 I became an Anbu. During this time I had copied the Kagetsume clan's kekkai genkai, the power to transform into a type of cat that suited their personality. My cat was a panther with the wings of a dragon. I also had spikes aligning my spine. What was special was that my claws, wings and even my fur and spikes can turn into any element allowing me to blend with any element. I could blend with a shadow beneath a tree, the water in a pond, even the fire in a fireball flying at me. What saddened me was that some missing nins formed a group and massacred the Kagetsume clan out of revenge.

I did many solo missions but I also went on more difficult missions with my squad. All of them were older than me. The closest to my age was Uchiha Itachi(Weasel mask). He joined when I was 6. The other two were Atsuki Masato (Eagle mask) and Kobana Chou (Butterfly mask). Both of them were very playful, a nature neither Itachi nor I possessed. They had a thing for each other and they, I thought, were perfect for eachother. I have a dragon mask. But that was their downfall for both died on a mission.

When I was 8, the council recommended that I be the new Anbu captain after Kakashi became a jonin. I politely declined. My reason being that I did not have any experience leading and I said that Itachi would be a better Anbu captain. I also said many would not listen to me for I was the youngest Anbu in history. They let me go and Itachi became Anbu captain. But during his time as Anbu captain, he acted very strangely. After being on the same squad, Itachi and I became pretty good friends. I was concerned for my friend and confronted him only for him to say that he was fine. But when I came back from a solo mission, Itachi had committed the Uchiha massacre. I knew that Itachi was one person that would not just snap from pressure and kill innocent people because of his firm belief in peace. So I promised to find out the truth about the Uchiha massacre.

During our time in Anbu I accidently copied Itachi's Sharingan. I also accidently copied the Byakugan. When Itachi left I felt great anguish, activating the Mangekyo Sharingan.


	2. GENIN?

After 4 years from the Uchiha massacre

I was walking down the street on my day off when a boar-masked Anbu, came and said,"Hokage-sama wants you to come to his office." I nodded and jumped off to the Hokage's office.

When I got there Hokage-sama was waiting for me. I bowed slightly and waited for him to tell me something. He said," Sora, I'm aware that you are one of our strongest Anbu. But I think you should get to know people your age. So I have sent you to the academy." My jaw dropped. But before I could object, Hokage-sama added,"You already have a genin team. I put you under Kakashi. I know you could pass anyway. You will go to the Academy tomorrow because it's the day they will receive their teams. You are under Kakashi because you already did some missions with him. What I am about to say is from the council. They put Uchiha Sasuke on Kakashi's squad as well. Four reasons for this. One, Kakashi has the Sharingan. Two, you have the Sharingan as well. Third, you were on the same squad as Itachi. And forth, they are hoping you have a relationship with Sasuke." I frowned,but I just nodded. He said,"Bye, Sora." I bowed and left. Tomorrow will be tiring.

I walked to the academy. During my way there many of the other academy students were looking at me strangely. I just walked to where Iruka's classroom was. I slid the door open and sat in the back corner of the academy. I waited for about 10 min. when Naruto barged in. Everyone looked at him strangely and I slipped a smirk. He had failed but Mizuki had made him get the forbidden scroll for a "makeup" test. Naruto had mastered an S-rank jutsu, the _kage bunshin no jutsu_. That itself got Naruto an headband.

Several min. after Naruto's arrival Iruka appeared. He walked to the front and made his looooong speech. I had already heard it, though. Then he started announcing teams with a warning that one team would have 4 people. "...Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..., Uchiha Sasuke,...and Ryuubi Sora." Now everyone looked at me. I looked at all of them with no expression whatsoever. Iruka continued,"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still operating. Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." I smirked slightly. The next generation of the infamous Ino-Shika-Chou.

Now it was time for lunch. I stayed where I was and ate the lunch I packed. When I was done, I went to the Anbu training ground and trained for 2 and a 1/2 hours. I had completed a new kenjutsu move I have been working on for several days. It was called _Karyuu no Mai, _or _Dance of the Fire Dragon_. When I came back, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting. Sakura said,"YOU'RE LATE!"

I just ignored her, went to a desk and fell asleep. I woke up when I felt an approaching chakra. I turned my gaze to the door. Several seconds later, Kakashi-sempai opened the door and a eraser fell on his head. He gazed around the room and said," Hmm. My first impression is... I hate you," I sighed. "Team 7 meet me at the roof." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. I got up and _shunshinned_ to the roof in a swirl of fire.

When I got there, Kakashi-sempai greeted me. We talked about the team so far when the so called team came up. Sasuke was glaring at me, Sakura was shouting at me, and Naruto was just jumping around. They did introductions till it was my turn. I said,"My name is Ryubi Sora. I like and dislike certain things. My hobbies are training as well as reading. My dream...no, my goal is to become a strong kunoichi to protect my clans secrets."

Then Kakashi-sempai said something about a bell test. When he was done and left, Sakura stomped up to me. The other 2 gave her interested, if not curious looks. I gave her an emotionless face. She screamed,"You can try to act all cool and mysterious but you'll NEVER get MY Sasuke-kun. I bet your clan is so less of a clan, hence why I've never heard of it before. I bet they..." Before she could finish I held her up by the neck.

I glared deep into her emerald green eyes and said," I don't care if you insult me, or attempt to hit me. But NEVER insult my clan!" With that I threw her into Sasuke with so much force that they blew into Naruto, who in turn, blew into the wall. I _shunshinned _away before they could say anything.

The next day, I went to the spot where everyone was waiting. I went to the Anbu training grounds before so it was now 10 AM. I completed _Ryuu no Mai _or _Dance of the Dragons _and also _Tenkuu no Mai_ or _Dance of the Sky._ When I got there, Sakura screamed,"YOU'RE LATE!"

I just looked at her and said,"If Kakashi-sempai isn't here, then I'm not late." Just as I said that, Kakashi-sempai appeared.

"Yo!" he said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura. From there I just ignored there dialogue, though I heard the occasional screams of liar.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Kakashi-sempai yelled,"BEGIN!" I looked at him with a cock of my head. I could have sworn there was a huge sweat drop on his head. "Sora-chan, were you not listening?" I smiled sheepishly and scratched my neck. He sighed. "Bell test,"he said and I immediately understood.

When I came back, Kakashi-sempai said," you...PASS!" with an eye smile.

Then Sakura spotted me. "Why is she here when she didn't do anything!?"

Kakashi-sempai looked at me and said," What I'm about to tell you is very surprising so do not interrupt. I'm sure you noticed Sora-chan calls me Kakashi-sempai." They nodded."That is because we were both Anbu. She was on my squad with Uchiha Itachi. We were the best of the best but I retired to become jonin. Then it was either Sora-chan or Itachi to become Anbu captain. Sora-chan was chosen but she didn't want to become Anbu captain because of the paperwork and was not ready for the amount of stress. So the council chose Itachi. When Itachi left, she became Anbu captain and was known as Konoha's Element Dragon Mistress. Reason being because of her beauty and also she is the Ryuubi clans clan head."

All three were shocked. Then Sakura asked," What happened to your clan." Kakashi-sempai sighed. He knew something like this would happen. He glanced at me and I nodded.

"Sigh. As you know that the kyuubi's attack(Naruto flinched) was a devastating attack. I was with my mother who was told to stay with me. Because we were very efficient in combat, my whole clan was forced to fight it. The kyuubi seemed to know our strength and we were attacked first. That was how my clan was massacred."

Then Sakura asked," What about your mom?" It was an innocent question but I flinched.

I spoke in a low voice,"After the day I became a genin, at age 3, my mother abandoned me, saying I was old enough to take care of myself but really she blamed me for my clans death. I watched her leave. Walking with grace when she was ambushed by a group of A-rank criminals and they slayed her. I stood there not able to do anything, watching the blood seep from her wounds. I was devastated and promised to train my best so I could keep my clans memories." Everyone looked shocked, even Kakashi-sempai. I never told anyone after all.

"Oh..." was all Sakura could say.

"Oh and because I'm technically Anbu, I won't be doing most missions with you guys. Bye," I said as I leapt away.


	3. Chunin Exams

The day before the Chunin Exams

Today was the day I would finally get to meet team 7 again. Though Kakashi-sempai told me about them, I wanted to see for myself. When I got to the seen, I saw Konohamaru being threatened by a sand genin. I jumped down and grabbed the sand genin's wrist kicked his stomach and made him let go. "SORA-CHAN!" screamed Sakura and Naruto. "We haven't seen each other since 6 months ago." I nodded and smiled a bit.

Then I said,"Sasuke, Suna genin with a gourd, come out." They both came. Sasuke nodded to me, as did the suna genin.

He asked," How did you know?"

I replied,"Why should I tell you?"

His eyes narrowed and asked,"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Gaara of the Sand."

"My pseudomedian is Sora of the Elements but my real name is Ryuubi Sora."

"You mean THE Sora of the Elements?!" Said the blond haired girl. I nodded. "Also known as Konoha's Element Dragon Mistress?!" I nodded again.

"What's so special Temari?" She gasped.

"How do you NOT know Kankuro?! She is practically every kunoichi's dream in terms of strength! She's even an S-rank Shinobi! She rivals even Tsunade the Slug Sannin! Every well trained kunoichi knows her!"

They gaped. Naruto said,"Eren-chan! I didn't know you were S-rank?!"

I nodded. "When I was in Anbu, I sparred with Itachi and we always tied."

This made Sasuke gape. I continued," My doujutsu allows me to have a LOT of chakra but my control is not the best. Because I have seals that keep my real strength hidden, I would actually be SS or SSS rank." All of them gaped again. I turned to Kankuro."If you don't want a war, please refrain from trying to harm Konohamaru. He is a future genin as well as the Third Hokage's grandson." Temari turned to Kankuro and started cracking her knuckles. I turned to my squad. "I will be joining you three for the first and third test." They nodded. "Bye!" I said as I jumped away.

"Hello," I called as I spotted team 7. "Remember, I'm not allowed to help you guys with information on the tests because I took the Konoha Chunin Exams before." They nodded in understanding. "Think of me as an evaluator during the exams." They nodded again. We walked into the academy to see hundreds of genin. I looked at my team to see if they noticed the genjutsu. I smiled slightly. Sasuke seemed to notice. Sasuke saw my smile and smirked. He walked to the 2 chunin disguised as genin. He started talking and the chunin, Kotetsu, kicked, as did Sasuke. I blurred and held both Sasuke and Kotetsu's leg. "Sasuke, Kotetsu, enough!" Kotetsu gasped."Sora-chan!? What are you doing here?" "I have to take the exams...again." I mumbled the last part. "Oh how I pity you!" Kotetsu exclaimed. "Yeah right. You're probably enjoying it right? Kotetsu? Izumo?" "Haha you got me there!" They both laughed. I started mumbling curses. I walked away with my team on my heels and they blushed when they heard my wonderful dictionary of curses. We went all the way to the next flight when Lee challenged Sasuke. I watched as a turtle appeared. "Umi-kun!" The turtle looked at me. I smiled. "Sora-chan!" There was a puff of smoke and on Umi-kun's was Maito Guy, in my opinion one of the most annoying people in the universe. I _shunshinned_ away quickly not wanting to meet him.

I waited for the rest of my team. I spaced out and when I noticed, team 7 had already opened the door. I stepped in as well and fell a blast of KI. Sakura was visibly shivering. Just to help Sakura, I blasted a large amount of KI into the ground. Some shivered, some collapsed, and some tried to kill themselves. Sakura smiled at me and I smirked back. I waited for several minutes when Ibiki and several chunin poofed into the room. I sat down and finished the test easily.

I waited when a blur crashed through the window. My eyes widened but I realized who it was.

Behind her was a banner that said," The Hot And Sexy Mitarashi Anko." I sighed. I stood up and _shunshinned_ away.

For the five days that Team 7 were in the Forest of Death, I had completed 8 knew jutsus/techniques. _Kami no Tenbatsu,_ or _Kami's Divine Punishment_, _Katon:Amaterasu no Kurobi,_ or _Fire Release:Black flames of Amaterasu_, _Akuton: Jikoku no Banken_ or _Dark Release:Hellhound, Hikariton: Tenshi no Okurimono, _or _Light Release: Gift of the Angel,_ _Hyouton: Koori Senbon no Harinezumi _or _Ice Release: Hedgehog of Ice Needles, Akuryuu no Mai_ or _Dance of the Dark Dragon, Akuton: Jikoku no Kaidan _or _Dark Release:Steps of Hell, Ninpou:Goton Ryuu_ or _Ninja Technique: Five Release Dragon._

During the Preliminary, I had to fight a Kiri genin. His teammates both forfeited. We started the fight of with him using _Suiton:Kirigakure no jutsu(Water Release: Village of the Mist)_ I waved my hand and the mist cleared. I then used my new jutsu, _Hyouton: Koori Senbon no Harinezumi_. When everyone looked at the Kiri genin he resembled a hedgehog. (The rest went like cannon).

It was now the Third Exam. I had to fight whomever wins during Sasuke and Gaara's fight. We ended up having an invasion so I killed Sound and Sand ninja here and there.

(Went like cannon)

Unfortunatly the Third Hokage had died by the hands of Orochimaru. Now I had to go on a trip with Naruto and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. And when Naruto and I went to the hotel. There was a knock. And here we are now.

Naruto opened the door and there was Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. I used a wind jutsu and knocked them away. I grabbed Naruto and jumped out to the hallway. I used _Fire Release:Black flames of Amaterasu. _That caused a fire to erupt in front of them but Itachi put the fire out with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

I grit my teeth when Sasuke came and tried to kill Itachi but he failed. Then Jiraiya came and the two S-rank missing-nin ran away. Jiraiya told me to take Sasuke back and I nodded and _shunshinned _back. Then the council called me so I went to the councils room. A man known as Danzo stood up and said,"Sora, it has come to the councils attention that you have become very strong. To help Sasuke with his goals we hereby order you to train Sasuke when he wakes and let him copy your jutsu. Also we order you as the elders of Konoha that you marry Uchiha Sasuke."

I gaped and felt anger bubbling inside me. They want me to not only give him my signature jutsus but also marry him. They went too far. I _shunshinned _away and packed my stuff. I'm leaving this hellhole.


End file.
